1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus configured to process received image data.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional communication terminal apparatus has an energy-saving function of switching between a normal active mode and a power-saving mode lower in power consumption than in the normal active mode. When a predetermined factor to return from the power-saving mode occurs in the power-saving mode, the communication terminal apparatus returns to the normal active mode, then performs a processing corresponding to the factor, and receives an email from a mail server (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-234936, paragraphs [0015] to [0018] and FIG. 1).